polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australiaball
Australiaball |nativename = Strayaball|caption = Straya, seen here wrestling with some abo mates.|image = Aus.jpg|reality = Commonwealth of Australia|government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Loud and abrasive, but friendly except towards emus|gender = Male|language = Australian English Aboriginal Dialects|capital = Canberraball|religion = Christianity Atheism Buddhism Islam Hinduism Judaism Native Religions|friends = Father Other Uncle Uncle Brother NATOball Toy Brother Brother Franceball (Love her submarines) South Africaball Son South Koreaball Chileball Brazilball Ukraineball Malaysiaball (Most of the time) Tringapore Indiaball Pakistanball Philippinesball East Timorball Indonesiaball (rarely) Russiaball|enemies = Indonesiaball (sometimes) Fijiball Name Stealer Malaysiaball (Occasionally) Solomon Islandsball Emus Australian Aboriginalsball (sometimes) 31-0 Chinaball (sometimes) North Koreaball|likes = Kangaroos, Beer, Statism, Crocs, Steve Irwin, Being upside down, Outdoors, Australian Rock (AC/DC, Midnight Oil, Men at Work ... etc), Natalie Imbruglia, Kylie Minogue, Eurovision and being a part of it (despite the fact that he isn't even European), Hugh Jackman, Mel Gibson,AFL, Rugby, Cricket, Basketball, Vegemite, Meat Pies, Sniper Rifles, Anyone Busty, scoring 31 goals against American Samoaball, Concerntration Refugee camps|hates = Dangerous Animals, Emus, Immigrants, Small Breasted Women, Boat People (STOP THE BOATS!)|founded = 1901|onlypredecessor = British Australiaball|intospace = Yea, m8|bork = Oi Oi|food = Meat Pies, Sausage Rolls, Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup), Tea, Vegemite, Beer, Fruit|affiliation = Commonwealthball|predicon = British Australia}} Australiaball ''' is an island country between the Indian and the South Pacific Ocean. He is a part of the Anglosphere. Despite not being European, he is also part of the Eurovision. he is also a member of the G20. Despite the fact that Australiaball is now a adult and fully independent countryball, he still has the Union Jack on his body. This is a neotenic trait. Neoteny in animals is the retention, in adulthood, of characteristics typical of its young or larval form (in the case of countryballs its colonial forms). History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact with the Western civilization, the island was owned by Australian Aboriginalsball, worshipping Dreamtimeball. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. It is said that they got here during glaciation time. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization The status quo was defyed when Dutch explorers came here and discovered the land. Tasmaniaball, for example, is named after the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. Since USAball was independent, the UKball decided to settle here a penal colony. Due to the land being unfertile and the highly death rate in the desert, prisoners didn't liked it. The Australian Aboriginalsball, meanwhile, were being repressed by the settlers. Post-Colonization British Australiaball as a dominion got his independence in 1901, even though the monarch of UKball still rules the country. The distance from the motherland created a different culture. Notably, Vegemite and AFL were invented here. Conflicts The conflicts he has fought in are just because of colonial alliances, dragged by UKball first and USAball later, like WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War and the 2 Gulf Wars. But the most hilarious conflict Australiaball has ever been into was the Great Emu War (alone), where, for some kind of reason, he lost to animals. Friends * New Zealandball - Best friend and brother. You are a good Rugby player but you need learn to play some Cricket, mate. Love you, Cunt. Maybe we should have a barbecue some time * USAball - Loves my accent and strong ally. He is my brother as well. He thinks that he is more resistant than me, but he wears helmets and protections in that stupid sport that he invented. Only babies needs protection HAHAHAHA. I DO NOT USE ANY PROTECTION WHEN I PLAY RUGBY, that's real sport, not that crap called American Football. But I'll admit, that for now, you're better than me in basketball. Aw, looks like you have some poor blokes in your country. Don't worry, mate, I will take care of them. They are safe with me. EXCEPT FOR FUCKING 31-0 GUY,THAT'S FOR SURE!!!!! * Indiaball- Adoptive brother! Very Stronk cricketer. * Pakistanball - He's also my adoptive brother! Creeps me out. At least he is good at cricket * Ukraineball - New Friend, relations increasing * Russiaball - Putin likes koalas. Relations deteriorating due to invasion of new Friend, Ukraineball *All the oceanian islands exept Fijiball *Basicly all the nations in the world Neutral * Japanball - Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! * Indonesiaball - We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs. * UKball - Dad and good ally. Remember the Ashes, you suck at cricket. He also a good soccer ( dad's best friend Germany says it's football) and rugby player. But he colonised me so i hate him for 1 thing. Enemies * Fijiball - Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment. * Emus - REMOVE!!!They humiliate me. Dangerous creature! Kill! * American Samoaball - HA! I destroyed him in soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! '''FUCK YUO AMERICAN SAMOA!!!!!!!!! Gallery AUss.png Australianball.jpg Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Aus.jpg AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png UaH0Zuk.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png C8X0qFp.png EJNxCYw.png VoNkUek.png 'rHdC53n.png G3lhIR1.png Victoriaball (Australia).png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png The Fall of Singapore.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 14. Britain's Will.png Polandball_Planet.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War es:Australiaball fr:Australieballe it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Indigenous Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power Category:Wine Category:G20 Category:Australiaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:Sparse Category:MIKTA Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Desert Category:Olympic Host Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Iron Category:Christianity Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Drunk Category:Islands Category:Island Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Indian Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Basketball Category:Australia Category:Countryballs of Oceania Category:Oceanic Category:Historical Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:UK commonwealth countries Category:Islam hater